


Hot Mess Touchin' On My

by miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Because hell yeah, Clubs but not really clubbing, F/M, Nyotalia, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk!England, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, only America is female, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa/pseuds/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very smutty songfic featuring Punk! England and Female!America. They're both sexy and hitting up the club and they go home together to buck like funnies or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess Touchin' On My

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porny fic, and I'm not really sure if it shows.  
> The first song is "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KkprMHPwU4  
> The second one is "Touchin' On My" by 3Oh!3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAvdozCTRGs  
> (And the bleeps in the lyrics are part of the song cuz it looks wierd without them, even though they're not technically part of the lyrics.)  
> Enjoy!

_You're a hot mess_

_And I'm lovin' it, hell yes_

_And I'm like hot damn!_

_Let me make you my boo_

 

 

A flash of brilliant sapphire blue colliding with a neon emerald green across the dance floor.

A tale as old as the human race; one boy and one girl.

The boy, a british punk covered from head to toe in ripped leather and eyes lined with dark black. A confident and cocky specimen with an air of pure bad boy, who could very easily have a pick of the single ladies in the club with a flash of his pierced tongue and a well-timed dance move, not to mention several of the taken ones.

The girl, an American bombshell, from her thick blonde hair all the way down to her tan slim legs. Scantily clad just because she can, cleavage and midriff and thighs, oh my. A seductive and curious gaze unaffected by her spectacles.

A chance glance.

And then she ups her game. The man who had been dancing behind her now has a crotch full of blonde booty, though she's making direct eye contact with the Brit.

He grins a lopsided grin, and throws off the top most layer of his clothes, which barely lies on the floor for a second before its picked up by a nearby fan. Now he has shown off his tattoos and slim muscles, and he shows off the guns with a sideways glance.

To the anonymous man behind her's chagrin, blondie now skillfully twirls out of his reach, closer to the blonde man. They maintain this prowl for a few minutes, gaining the attention of a few onlookers.

A beat and they move in tandem.

 

_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah, you know what to do_

 

Step

By

Step

They move closer, closing in on each other, carefully reading each others movements and retaliating in full force. Then, in a continued rhythm, they meet. Hands on a waist, hands on a face. Eyes locked and bodies sweating and hot, blood pounding through veins with intense adrenaline. But they've caught each other, and neither one is giving up.

The song has ended, but it still thrums through their heads as their lips meet in a heavy kiss, full of lips and teeth and tongue.

Hands grope inconspicuous places, but yearn for more intense contact. As they separate, their first words are exchanged.

“My hotel or your place, then?” Says the male.

“Why not the bathroom?” She calmly replies.

She recieves a dark chuckle, “Have you no class?” His next comment is lodged in his throat as she discreetly gropes his growing erection.

“Says the man who's getting hard in the middle of a crowded club.” She grabs his hand and leads him towards the door, muttering something about 'closer location.'

 

_If you wanna (bleep) me, I won't say no_

_T-T-Touchin' on my (bleep)_

_While I'm touchin' on your (bleep)_

_You know that we are gonna (bleep)_

_'Cuz I don't give a (bleep)_

 

After much hurried walking and occasional frenzied make-out sessions in back alleys, the two arrive at the girl's house, but don't make it much further past the door then one starts groping the other.

There is still ringing in their ears from the intense bass of the club, but it heightens their sense of touch, and hands roam and grab, and moans(and clothes) are shed as they make their way haphazardly towards the bedroom.

 

_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now_

_You know you want me, want me, want me now_

 

Tongues still entwining and hands still exploring, they collapse onto the bed, half naked already, and in a frenzy to remove the remaining articles of clothing.

Once properly naked, the girl reaches into the bedside drawer and throws a condom at the male. As he puts it on, her hand moves quickly to her clit, her dripping pussy begging for attention. He responds to the sight with a feral moan and quickly pins her down, plunging in as he does so.

Both moan at the sudden insertion, but are soon lost in the sensations as he pounds into her, her plump lips forming a perfect “O,” and his teeth bared as he tries and fails to suppress his own moans.

Neither one is attempting etiquette, merely blindly chasing their release, however his hands move of their own accord to grasp at her bouncing breasts, and as he grabs, it's enough to put her over the edge. She comes with a shout, and with her hot walls clamping down on him, he follows. After ridding himself off the used condom, he collapses onto the bed next to her, creating a discord between their huffing breaths.

In the morning, he leaves with her lazily waving goodbye on the bed, her number in his phone and with every intention of repeating the experience.


End file.
